Saints Row: Dawn
by FusionPanda
Summary: This is a re-upload. Mainly because I didn't like the old one. Anyway, have fun reading. This story follows an OC and Shaundi - former member of the Saints - on they're journey to starting a family. Please review, like and favourite only if you enjoyed. Rated T for some language and some scene that suggest sexual themes.


_Ring Ring, Ring Ring. _A ringing noise lingered for several seconds before finally disappearing. I brought my right hand up to my eyes and cleaned them of sleep. Yawning quietly, I rolled onto my side to see my lover, laying there, staring back at me. 'My life is fucking perfect' I muttered, still half asleep.

'Why?' she asked.

'Because I get to wake up next to you every morning' I replied, kissing her forehead and then leaving the bed. 'Come on' I asked, beckoning for her to follow me.

'No, please. Just five more minutes.'

'Oh, fine then.' Jogging down the corridor and into the kitchen happily, I opened the cabinet above my head and reached for two bowls.

I found some and held on, pulling them out from behind the assortment of other plates and bowls. My lover must have been pretty loud, as her rustling around in the bedsheets could be heard from the bedroom. Ignoring that, I set the bowls on the counter and bent over it to reach for the box of cereal; I found two choices. 'OK, Shaundi … we have two options!' bellowed I. 'Either Shredded Wheat or Frosted Flakes, take your pick!' After a long silence, Shaundi replied. 'Shredded Wheat please!' I nodded to myself and pushed the flakes back against the wall.

Lowering the box to the bowls, I tipped enough into both of the bowls and put it back. I then continued to lean down and grab the milk from the fridge. Hauling the door open, the cold air that rushed out of the now open space was cooling. Getting back to my original task, I spotted the milk and seized it. I left the door open and finished the cereal. I put the milk away and carried the breakfast to the table behind me.

Shaundi walked through the doorway rubbing her eyes. I threw her a quick glance. 'Good. You finally decided to wake up. Breakfast's on the table; you'll have to make your own coffee.'

'Thanks' she uttered in response; my lover then walked over to the coffee machine and began to make herself a drink. I sat down and started to dig in.

Moments later, Shaundi carefully placed her coffee on the table beside me and sat next to me. 'Nice?' she asked; most likely referring to the cereal.

'Yes. Are you going to eat yours?'

'Maybe not.' She turned to me and spoke again. 'I've never told you this; but I really enjoy life with you.'

'Oh, you sentimental bitch.'

'I mean it! Ever since I left the Saints, I've felt happier with you. I left with enough money to keep us living for the next decade or so, a car, and this beach side house.'

'Oh. Well; thanks' I said, smiling. Finishing my breakfast, I pushed the bowl away and turned to her. 'Is it OK if you clean it up? Only fair.'

'Yeah, sure.'

'Cool. I'm just gonna brush my teeth.' I stood up and merrily strolled into the bathroom. I placed my hands on the edge of the sink and gazed into the pot; there was no toothpaste. _Shit_ I whispered to myself. 'There's no toothpaste! Shall I go out and get some?'

'Up to you' replied Shaundi. Once again I nodded to myself and stepped back out into the corridor. 'There's no point in having a shower, I'll be stinky afterwards.'

'OK. But you may as well change anyway.' I agreed and ran into the bedroom.

After I had changed, I grabbed my headphones and headed out. I waved goodbye to my partner and stood out in the driveway, fiddling with my headphones. Putting the in my ears, I turned up the music volume and began to sprint down the hill to the nearest shop.

When I got there, I turned off the music and put them back in my pocket. I walked back into the shop and searched down the several isles, searching for some good quality toothpaste. Eventually finding it, I rustled through the others to grab it. I pulled it closer to my face and wandered over to the counter. I set it down on the space in front of me and pushed out a smile.

After several seconds of a slightly awkward silence, the man broke it; '1.50, please.' I handed him the money, thanked him and ran back out. I put more effort into this run purely because it was uphill.

Once I had stopped running and got back to the house, I had just spread myself across the sofa. The TV was the only thing keeping me sane, even though the show on there was terrible. I was bored out of my mind. Deciding against the idea of lousing around all day, I slowly stood up and lumbered over to the small study on the side of the front room.

Even through the door, I could hear a loud racket. I swung it open. It must have took a long time for Shaundi to notice me. She was singing and humming along to a loud tune erupting from a stereos speakers. When she finally did, she frantically paused both the singing and the music and turned to me. 'I'm bored' I uttered, a tired tone in my voice.

'I don't fucking know. Masturbate, or something. Go away.' She shooed me off, and I wandered back into the living room.

As I sat down, I pulled the v part of the neck of my shirt away from my body and stared. I could. She probably didn't mean it, but it was a possibility. It would definitely be more fun than the shit I was doing there and then. Leaving my shirt, I moved my hand further down to my jeans. I unzipped them and pulled both them and my pants down simultaneously; only slightly, though. I gazed down and pondered on the idea. I would definitely have to watch some porn first, but that sounded like too much work.

I heard Shaundi come in, so I hastily tried to zip my jeans back up, constantly failing because I was trying too quickly. She looked down at my crotch and giggled. 'You weren't seriously going to do that were you?' All of a sudden I felt a large wave of embarrassment wash over me. 'Anyway. I was thinking, how about later – maybe sunset time – we go for a walk on the beach; alone?'

'Yeah sure. Sounds like fun.' Without words, my lover nodded and walked away. As soon as she was gone I cupped my face in my hands; _what a stupid prick I was._


End file.
